sistersgrimmfandomcom-20200213-history
Puck
Puck is a faerie from Shakespeare's "A Midsummer Night's Dream" and adopted into the Grimm family by Relda Grimm. He is portrayed as being unintelligent (such as having to ask Sabrina what number comes after one and misspelling many words), but he enjoys pulling elaborate pranks, especially on Sabrina, and he has a larger-than-life ego. He is often declaring himself the ultimate villain, whilst his actions lead others to conclude just the opposite, much to his horror. Biography Puck is over 4000 years old and is the eldest son of Oberon and Titania, his only other sibling, Mustardseed, being his younger brother. He is heir to the throne of Faerie, Oberon being the king. After his father's death, he reveals to Sabrina that he hated his father, as Oberon said he would never give up the throne of Faerie to him, and that Puck was a disappointed. Puck bitterly says how that occurred when he was barely out of diapers, so he went to his mother crying, who said that he would one day have the throne, but until then, she would grant him an new title - The Trickster King - which he wore with pride ever since. An insight into Puck's earlier life was documented by William Shakespeare in'' A Midsummer Night's Dream'', which was believed to be written sometime between 1590 and 1596. In the play, Puck's mischeivious personality is evident, as the play is based on him mixing up the recipients of the love potion. He also refers to himself by his ironic alias of 'Robin Goodfellow' in the play's epilogue, which is entirely a speech made by him. At some point, the Faeire, including Puck, moved to America. It is most likely that they moved over with Wilhelm Grimm and may have settled briefly in Ferryport Landing, later uprooting themselves and moving to New York where the new Faerie was created. This supports the fact that many of the Everafters firstly settled in Ferryport Landing, then moved out from the town after some time of living there. Oberon later decided that Puck would marry his mother's handmaid, a fairy princess called Moth, whom Puck loathed. Puck refused and so was banished from Faerie where it is a crime to disobey your father. He fled with his pixies to Ferryport Landing,knowing that his family would not be able to get him there, as the barrier would disable them from getting out. Thus, knowingly he trapped himself in the town, where he lived a wild, lawless life with his pixies. He movd into the forest close to the Grimm house, where he sleeped and lived outside. Relda would frequently leave food out for him, and he would often eat dinner at the house prior to Sabrina and Daphne moving in. He also implies that he would often help when a mystery was afoot, though the extent to which he helped was never revealed. Eventually, by the end of The Fairy Tale Detectives, Puck moves into the Grimm household and officially becomes part of the family. Around 10 years had passed by the time Puck had returned to Faerie, albeit unconcious and unintentionally in Once Upon a Crime. When he recovers from his wings being ripped out, he saves Sabrina from Moth's conniving and also takes on the role of the King of Faerie upon his father's death. He was expected to stay and rule over Faerie, much to the depression of Sabrina, but he surprises the Grimms by coming back with them to Ferryport Landing and trapping himself again, when he had the chance to be free that many Everafters were killing for. He came back due to the love he got and felt (though he would never admit it) for thr Grimms, and carried on acting as their 'protector' ad helping them solve cases. Physical Description Puck is described as having shaggy blonde hair, cream-colored skin, and dazzling blue eyes. In some books, his eyes are describes as green. His face is almost never seen without a devilish grin and a micheivious gleam in his eyes. He has large, insect-like wings and it is implied that he hates the fact that they are iridescent pink. He is often wearing a green hoodie and scruffy jeans (usually filthy), and has to be fought into wearing other clothes. He carries a wooden sword with him at all times, which is proven to be quite useful in book seven. When clean, Sabrina thinks of him as cute - however, he prefers to be covered in dirt. This is most probably due to the time he spent living as a 'rogue' for 10 years, prior to him moving into the Grimm family home. From the beginning of Magic and other Misdemeanors, Puck grows older against his will, his voice deepening and cracking (much to his surprise - this is evident when he clutches his throat on the way to Baba Yaga's house, looking around and repeating the word "me" which he couldn't believe came out of his mouth). He even grows a few inches, which is shown when Daphne points out that he should change his pants, since the cuffs are a few inches above the ankle, when usually they drag through whatever filth Puck has been around. He later finds out that he is going through puberty, which he believes is an annoying disease that causes growth. He also beleives that Sabrina 'poisoned' him which is why he 'contracted' puberty, believing Sabrina's cooties to have been the cause of his growh. Personality Puck has an arrogant atittude, often saying that he is a king and deserves better. He is described of having a very boyish and immature personality, and has earned the nickname the Trickster King, which he is quite proud of, along with several other titles including spiritual leader to juvinile delinquents and Prince of Fairies. He likes to play pranks and has come up with very elaborate, if rather digusting, tricks. He proclaims often that he is a villain, and not a hero, but he has never been shown as an antagonist, often saving the Grimms. He is very immature, and protests to growing up as he has stayed an eleven-year-old kid for over 4,000 years. However, when he meets Sabrina and starts to grow up, Puck starts to be more responsible and protective, becoming, as he described with disgust, "Mr. Sensitive." He absolutly despises being mistaken for Peter Pan, and when he does, he turns murderous, most likely since he often calls himself a villain, and Peter is a big hero. He is in love with Sabrina Grimm, and she loves him back. Special Abilities Puck is a fairy, meaning he is essentially a being of pure magic. This leads to Sabrina being envious of his power at the beginning of The Problem Child, and also his inability to heal as most Everfaters do with ease, after his wings were ripped out. He has wings that enable him to fly. They are large, iridescent pink and are often described as "insect-like". With a flute, he can control his pixies to do his biddin g, and he can also shapeshift into animals, animate objects as well as a range of inanimate objects. Puck is also trained to fight, fighting well with his wooden sword which he keeps on his perosn at all times, once bringing down a dragon with it on his own. It is also implied that Puck's eyes change colour due to his mood, as during the trial of Mr. Canis, after Canis was sentenced to death by hanging, Puck became furious and his eyes turned coal black. He also seems to be trained to do things expected of a Royal, although he is loathe to display and admit it. This is evident when, in the Council of Mirrors, the guests are dancing at Mr. Seven's and Morgan Le Fay's wedding and he asks' Sabrina to dance. This surprises her as she didn't knw he could dance, and when she expresses her shock, he rolls his eyes saying'' "I'm royalty, that's all we ever do." before leading her out to dance (a cross between a waltz and a box dance, which was much to theatrical for Sabrina's taste, but she let that go.), a dance which was soon copied by the rest of the guests.'' 'Relationships' *Under Construction* 'Sabrina Grimm' "Are you two in love or something?"~Red' ''See: ''Puck-Sabrina Relationship '' for more details. Puck somehow manages to always be there by Sabrina's side, may it be with a new insult, a prank, or a good piece of advice that she needs to hear. Puck has been tormenting Sabrina with pranks and insults ever since they met in book 1. It is not long, however, when his romantic feelings for her become obvious. Arguably the earliest sign of Puck's attraction was in book 2, when the Wolf said to Puck,'' "Love will be the end of you"'' and then glances at Sabrina. As mentioned above, Puck kisses Sabrina on the lips in book 3. In Book 5 and onward, Puck mysteriously starts to grow, which an Everafter cannot do unless they are willing to. Puck was starting to grow to Sabrina's age because of his feelings for her. Puck is also very protective of Sabrina, often rescuing her and making a big deal out of it. In book four it is revealed that Puck trusts Sabrina more than anyone else in the world. This was proven when the cocoon he was in sprayed her with a disgusting smelling gas that allowed it to follow her wherever she went. This is apparantly something that usually happens between people in love as Moth was incredibly jealous and accused Sabrina of stealing 'her honor'. In book 7, Puck discovers that he and Sabrina are married in the future and it's because of her that he is aging. He becomes extremely angry and pulls a number of awful pranks on her. Later, though, when he accidently almost kills her, he is remorseful and apologizes. He later accepts that they may get married in the future, but really only to annoy Sabrina. Puck and Sabrina both deny any feelings for each other, until book 8. It is only when Sabrina has to kiss Puck because he ate a poisoned apple , she admits (only to herself) that Puck was her first crush. In book 9, the final book of the series, the relationship between the two advances rather quickly. (Spoiler Alert) He explains to Sabrina's father, Henry, at one moment: "Well, it's a little more than a crush, Henry. I'm going to marry your daughter someday, so it's sort of important to my plans that she saves the world." Later, when Mr. Seven and Morgan le Fay are getting married and Daphne changes everyone's outfits to suit the occasion, Puck exclaims "Wow!" at the sight of Sabrina. When Sabrina is hesitant to take up the training and lead the army into battle, Puck is hard on her and gets angry at her reluctance, saying:'' "You know what? I'm seriously reconsidering marrying you."'' In a similar tirade by Puck, the two get into a fight. Puck soars off into the sky with Sabrina grabbing onto his pants leg. When she can't hold on and almost ends up dying he expresses a flustered sort of worry. Sabrina gives Puck a major role in the battle, expressing her undying trust, and she leans on Puck when she's sick. In the first epilogue Sabrina's wedding is crashed by the fairy, and in the second it's revealed that the two of them had gotten married and had two daughters. 'Daphne Grimm' Puck and Daphne share a brother and sister like relationship, him even affectionately giving her the nickname "Marshmallow" as of Book 2, which he refers to her by most of the time. Daphne makes up the word "Pucktastic!" in the 8th book. They often laugh at things Sabrina considers ridiculous, securing their bond even more and Daphne seems to have a higher tolerance for Puck's antics, finding them very funny. Daphne enjoys laughing at Sabrina's reactions to the topic of her and Puck's future marriage, much to Puck's amusement and Sabrina's dismay. Puck doesn't seem to prank Daphne as often as he does to Sabrina, but that doesn't mean she is not subject to his teasing. For example, in book 5 Puck scared her with the possibility of being "a hobo." 'Relda Grimm' "If you go after him they will arrest you next. Stay with us, Puck. I can't bear to lose another member of my family." Relda to Puck, after Canis gets sentenced to death. Puck's relationship with Relda Grimm is that of Grandmother to Grandson, more so as the series goes on. She cares dearly for Puck, inviting him to live with her at the end of the first book. She considers him an adopted member of the Grimm family, and he accepts that graciously, even though he doesn't particularly show it. Before he moved in with the Grimms, Relda would often invite him aorund for dinner, or leave food out for him to eat, therefore showing how much she cared for him even before he became a member of the Grimm family. She is indulgent with Puck and treats him as she treats her other two (later three) grand-children, not really acknowledging his Royal status, instead choosing to treat him equally, which he seems to appreciate, although he makes a show of pretending he doesn't. Relda also seems to have a high tolerance of Puck's antics, more often than not managing to excuse Puck's behaviour or over-look, or not get too angry. Puck always refers to her as "Old Lady." Although Relda refers to him as her 'adopted grandson' and is also very forthcoming abou how she loves him, the two legally become family after Sabrina marries Puck, though Relda unfortuantley had passed away before she could see this. 'Jacob Grimm II' Puck and Jacob's relationship didn't have the best of starts, with the two meeting when Sabrina decided to go back to the burnt down asylum to look for clues on her parents whereabouts. Her, Daphne and Puck soon encountered Jake as he too was at the asylum looking for clues. Puck began to threaten Jake, putting himself between the two sisters and flashing his sword at Jacob as he believed him to be a man with ill intentions towards the trio. He didn't give Jake a chance to explain who he was, and eventually Jacob became irritated enough to use magic to retaliate against Puck, who had begun to fight with the man. Will be continued..... 'Mr. Canis' 'Veronica Grimm and Henry Grimm' 'Oberon' 'Titania' 'Mustardseed' 'Moth' 'Pixies' Puck has a relationship with his pixies that is typical of any master-to-servant. He often calls them his 'minions' and summons them regularly to do his bidding. They seem to enjoy taking orders from him, especially if the orders are mischeivious. It is most probable that he shares a close relationship with them, as they are always at his beck and call, as well as being his constant companions for the 10 years that he spents living as a rogue outside in Ferryport Landing. 'Chimpanzees' 'Future Self' Future Sabrina: "He gets a little less annoying when he gets older." Future Puck: "But only a little." ~Future Sabrina describing Puck's improvement as he ages for Sabrina. In book five, Sabrina and Daphne accidentally travel fifteen years into a future. (It should be noted that the future is tangible and after the actions the Grimms take to change things, the future is changed.) Future Puck is more responsible, and more centered around the Grimms, who legally become his family through his marriage to Sabrina. Younger Sabrina is incredulous at the relationship between Future Puck and Sabrina, as they are happily married - something she can't ever see that Puck and her would be. This is evident when Future Puck wraps an arm around Future Sabrina's waist and also when he kisses her cheeck swiftly. Future Sabrina in turn also seems to be openly romantic, as she grins bashfully when Younger Sabrina and Daphne realise she is married to Puck, and therefore mention it to her. She replies by saying'' "he gets a little less annoying when he gets older", to which Puck smilingly replies ''"But only a little." ''Their love is also evident when Younger Sabrina doesn't believe that the trio are who they say they are, saying that she knows they are joking because Everafters don't age, and Puck evidently has. Puck grins and shakes his head saying that's not true, explaining that most Everafters don't have a good enough reason to grow up, whilst he shares an affectionate look with Older Sabrina, causing her to grin bashfully. This shows that they are open and flamboyant about their relationship. 'First Epilogue' '"He was a man. No longer a boy. And he was beautiful." ~ '''Puck's description on crashing Sabrina's wedding An epilogue, set 13 years after "The Council of Mirrors" (book 9) takes place at Sabrina's wedding. She is about to marry Bradley, her 'normal' fiancé. However, as she is getting ready for the wedding, it is evident that she is disappointed by Puck's absence, although she denies this when confronted by her sister. This is further reinforced when she looks around and feels (again) disappointed when she can't see Puck in the Wedding party, and even subconciously gets her hopes up that he will say or do something to stop the wedding (shown when the Minister asks the crowd for any objections towards the marriage). But before Sabrina and Bradley can say "I do", ''Puck (now a man of 25) crashes the wedding, by actually crashing through the ceiling, greeting her with a line so typical of the Trickster King - ''"Hello Stinky" - to which she can't help but grin. The fact that Puck greeted her with an insult and a wink, implies his love for her as the two quickly settle into their old patterns, even after a five year absence, whereas her love is shown by the fact that she can't help but grin as the fairy greets her unconventionally. 'Second Epilogue' 16 years later, it is revealed that Puck and Sabrina got married, They have two daughters - Alison a teenage girl who acts like Sabrina, and Emma, a 7 year old, who acts like Puck and Daphne. The family live in a brownstone house, and have two dogs called Bono and Edge, both of whom Sabrina says are in need of a bath. It is also revealed that Puck and Sabrina chose not to tell their two daughters about the secret world of Everafters. Sabrina and Puck's marriage is also implied to be a very good, loving one. This is due to Sabrina writing in her diary "love doesn't allow you to make plans." and also when she writes "I remember what I used to say about marriage-" ''but she is cut off by Alison screaming before she can finish the sentence. As she wasn't too keen on being married to Puck when she was younger, it is implied that the two now share a loving relationship, thus proving Sabrina's youthful assumptions wrong. Alison and Emma are introduced as Allie develops her wings, much to her horror. This shows that the fairy heritage is evident in Sabrina and Puck's two daughters. As their daughters find out about the secret world of Everafters, Sabrina also lets slip that Puck works in a castle, something previously unknown to the girls. This implies that Puck went back to Faerie, just as it is implied that he also took on the throne. This also reveals the current state of Faerie, showing that Puck had managed to expand and create a better Faerie under his rule; one with an established castle too. Quotes ''"Old lady, if I die, I'd like you to do one small thing for me. I want you to build a one-hundred-acre museum dedicated to my memory. Bronze my clothing and possessions. Have at least three hundred marble statues erected of me in my most dashing poses. One of these statues should stand at least one hundred feet tall and greet ships as they float down the Hudson River. One of the fourteen wings of the museum should have an amusement park with the world's fastest roller coaster inside. None of these rides should be equipped with safety devices. You can license some of the space to fast-food restaurants. The gift shop should sell stuffed Puck dolls packed with broken glass and asbestos. There's a more detailed list inside." (Buckley 246). "I am the Trickster King. I'm a vilain. I am the King of Loafers, the Prince of Low Expectations! The spiritual guide for millions of complainers, criminals, and convicts! Villains do not get married, they do not get zits! You have poisoned me, Sabrina Grimm, and this means war!" "Don't disrespect the sword, Grimm." 'From A Midsummer Night's Dream:' "Lord, what fools these mortals be!" "If we shadows have offended, Think but this, and all is mended, That you have but slumber'd here While these visions did appear. And this weak and idle theme, No more yielding, but a dream, Gentles, do not reprehend; If you pardon, we will mend. And, as I am an honest Puck, If we have unearned luck, Now to 'scape the serpent's tongue, We will make amends ere long: Else the Puck a liar call. So good night unto you all. Give me your hands, if we be friends, And Robin shall restore amends." ﻿Etymology Puck is the Swedish term for Pixie (spelled Pykse) made famous by the name's appearance as one of the key characters of A Midsummer Night's Dream - as Puck says, he is the "star" of the play. Puck is also an old English term for "elf", but Puck from The Sisters Grimm would take high offence if anyone called him that, as is shown when Daphne asks if he works for Santa, to which he indignantly cries he is not an elf. The name Robin Goodfellow was given (ahem, documented) by Shakespeare to fully emphasise the mischevious nature of Puck, by adding an ironic alias by which he is also known. 'Goodfellow' because, as Puck states numerous times, he is far from being a well behaved person. External links relating to Puck Puck in A Midsummer Night's Dream Puck in mythology Category:Grimm Family Puck Category:Everafters friendly to Grimms Category:Characters Category:Everafters Category:Royalty Category:Faerie Category:Fairy